Hermione Granger the daughter of a deatheater
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: Hermione granger is the daughter of famous deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix gives hermione to her best friend who is a muggle, hermione grows up thinking that she is a 'mudblood' when actually she is a pureblood. This story is abandoned for now, but only because i am going to rewrite some things.
1. prologe

Hermione Granger: Daughter of a Deatheater.

Okay well this story is about Hermione Granger, she isnt the bushy haired muggleborn girl we all thought she was, she was actually the daughter of famous deatheaters Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione was given to Jean and Henry Granger, they had wanted children, and were trying, when one day there was a knock at the door, when Jean answered the door, she saw her best friend Bellatrix Black, they had know each other since they were children, but when Bellatrix didnt come to primary school the next your, Jean worried, so she went to her house and found out that Bellatrix was a witch, Jean wasnt scared, but intrigued by it, then in the year 1981 Bellatrix was at her doorstep with a baby in her arms, Jean let her in, Jean noticed how dark her best friend looked, was wearing a black dress and everything was black, Bellatrix sat down, so did Jean a couple of minutes later. "whats going on bella?" jean asked worriedly, bellatrix remained silent, she looked down at the baby that was in her arms. "has something happened between you and severus?" jean asks, bellatrix shakes her head. "please tell us whats wrong." jean pleads, bellatrix starts to cry and gets some papers out of her bag and hands them to jean and henry. "please just sign these." bellatrix says sadly, jean and henry look at the papers, they have 'adoption papers' at the top of them, henry gets a pen and they both sign the papers, bellatrix stands up, both of them stand up too, bellatrix hands them the baby, them apparates from the house, jean and henry look at the baby.

2 days later a letter come to them, it is from bellatrix it says:

dear jean and henry

I am very sorry to just come to your house after not seeing your for quite a while and ask you to sign adoption paper then leave, I will explain, you see 11 months ago me and severus found out that I was going to have a baby, so me and severus went into hiding, knowing we were forbidden to have a child, we wernt even meant to be together, but we couldnt get rid of our baby, so we went into hiding, then 9 months later I had a beautiful baby girl, then a month later me and severus came back, to find out that the dark lord has returned and wanted me and severus to be married, not to each other but to whom he had picked out, I am to marry a man called Rolphdophus Lestrange, my sister as you know has gotten married to Lucius Malfoy, but while I was away I didnt, know but my sister has had a baby, a few months older than my baby girl, she had a boy and named him Draco, but also im pleased that my cousin has also married, also severus is now depressed because the dark lord is planning on killing the girl he has loved since childhood, other than me, but the dark lord is going to wait until Lily has had her child and he is a year old, im so sorry im going off track, but anyway I have to get married to Rolphdophus and severus is refusing to marry this woman that the dark lord has set him up with, me and severus are trying to be together, but it seems impossible, so 2 months ago when I found I was having to marry Rolphdophus, me and severus decided to give our daughter up for adoption, I know that you have been trying to have a baby, but I know you will be best for her, so I just wanted you to look after her, please forgive me for not staying in contact with you both while I was pregnant, but we thought it would be better if we didnt, me and severus have broken up, only for the best, I just want to tell you, that I am having to stay a deatheater, for the protection of my daughter, I hope you can give her the love that I would have given her.

Love bella

PS. our daughter is called Hermione Jean Black, but she will take your name as Hermione Jean Granger, I have not done any modification to her, so she will grow up too look like she should.

Jean looked shocked, but she knew she would have to look after this child as her own.

9 months later hermione had grown quite a lot, she was asleep in her bassinet, jean looked down at her 11 month year old adopted daughter, she was already so beautiful, she had head full of caramel hair, she was very special, then jean looked out of the window and saw an owl coming towards the room, the owl came straight to the window, it had a letter attached to its leg, jean took it off its leg, then watched to owl fly away, jean looked at the handwriting, it was bellatrix handwriting, it was the first letter she has had since the one 2 day after bellatrix came to their house, jean opened the letter, which said:

dear jean and henry

hello jean and henry, im her to inform you that this is the last letter you will receive off me, for the protection of my daughter, I have loved knowing you, you have been my best friend since I was 4, so 24 years, as I am now 28, just like you, wow we are so young, but I have been inflicted with bad things as, you havent, I hope my little hermione is doing ok, hope she isnt causing you any trouble, I hope she gets my mothers caramel brown hair and not my horrible jet black hair, especially not my crazy curls, oh haha, how I wish I could see her, but I have been sent on a mission, which might get me ending in azkaban, I hope it doesnt, but if it does, I hope I survive long enough to be able to see my little girl, please do not try and send a letter, as it wont get to me, im sorry, I also wanted to ask you to do something...could you please tell hermione all of this and give her the letter I sent with letter, when she becomes 16, I hope she understands everything that you tell her, also make sure, if she is a witch, that she goes to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, it is the best place for her, if she is a witch good luck, im sure she will be a witch, I hope you dont mind, at least you know about witches and wizards, thank you so much for looking after our hermione, I hope you will have a great family and a happy life.

All my wishes bella.

Jean looked sadly at hermione, she felt like crying, so felt like she might never see her best friend again.


	2. finding out

16 years later today was hermione's birthday, she was 16, she wasnt awake yet. "wakey, wakey mi-mi." hermione heard her younger sister call, now she felt her jumping on her bed, she opened her eyes slightly, then closed them, the bright daylight blinded her, she waited then opened her eyes again, she rubbed them then got up, and saw her 6 year old sister Jodie, staring at her, a couple of minutes later, hermione was tickling jodie, when her mother, father and her other 2 siblings came in, none of them were magical, unlike herself, hermione felt special, she was special, well anyway, her mother walks over to her and gives her a hug as does her father. "happy birthday dear." her mother said happily, hermione looked at her other younger sister and her brother, Daniel was 12 and Phoebe was 14, hermione loved her sisters and her brother, they all looked like her, but had darker hair and only phoebe and jodie had her chocolate eyes, daniel had blue eyes, he got that off their mother, hermione and phoebe had their fathers brown eyes, hermione was more excited that she would be seeing her 2 out of 3 of her best friends in 2 weeks, ron and ginny, harry was her other best friend, but she doubted he would be there, luna was kinda a friend, so was neville, but she felt as she had special bonds with harry, ron and ginny, ginny was a year younger than her and ron and harry were both in the same year, all 3 of them were in gryffindor house, but today hermione was going to enjoy her birthday.

That day was great, they went to hermione favourite places, they went to diagon ally, to get her hogwarts things, she had received some lovely presents from her best friends and all of her friends, everything was going great, then at 9pm her parents called her downstairs, hermione was nervous, thinking maybe she had done something wrong, she sat down in her favourite chair, to notice that her mother was crying. "whats wrong mom." hermione asked concerned. "oh its nothing dear." her mother sniffs, her mother wipes her eyes with a tissue. "hermione we have to talk to you about something." her father starts. "first, we will tell you, then the story behind it." her mother finished. "what is it?" hermione asks. "well your adopted." her mother says, hermione gasps, she wasnt expecting this. "who are my parents?" hermione asks, tears threatening to fall. "well your mother was my best friend, first you should read this, then we will tell you, hermione nods, her parents give her a letter, it reads:

To my darling hermione.

Hello hermione, I bet you are really upset that you have found out that your adopted, im sorry I couldnt be with you, or anything but I was forbidden to have you, I wasnt even supposed to be in a relationship with your father, but we were together for 11 years, right now im 28, so I was 17 when I started dating your father, im no longer with your father, im being forced into marrying someone I dont love and I will always love your father, by the time you read this letter I will be 44, im sure you as beautiful as I imagine you are, I hope you dont have to crazy curls, I know that jean, has been looking after you well, I hope she got a big family, like she always wanted, I just want to say, please dont hate your parents, they love you very much, as do I, please dont get mad at them for not telling you ages ago, I told them not to tell you until your 16th birthday, I hope that you are at Hogwarts, and you were placed into the house I expected you to be in, I hope that it is Gryffindor, I have always hope you would go into that house, im sure that you might have met your father, he of course wouldnt say anything to you, when he sees you again, after your 16th birthday, he will most likely tell you that he is your father, unless something has happened, but I doubt that, he is the bravest man I have ever met, I hope I meet you again.

All my love your mother.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

Hermione gasped as soon as she saw the name bellatrix lestrange, in fact she freaked out, scaring her 'parents', she was pacing the room. "sweetheart are you ok?" her 'mother' asked. "yes im fine, just shocked, can you explain to me now." hermione says sitting down again. "yes of course." her 'mother' said. "wait, who is my father?" hermione asks quickly. "we are not allowed to tell you, we were only to tell you about your mother." her 'father' tell her, hermione nods. "im going too tell it like its a story, its the only way to explain it well 16 years ago... Jean answered the door, she saw her best friend Bellatrix Black, they had know each other since they were children, but when Bellatrix didnt come to primary school the next your, Jean worried, so she went to her house and found out that Bellatrix was a witch, Jean wasnt scared, but intrigued by it, then in the year 1981 Bellatrix was at her doorstep with a baby in her arms, Jean let her in, Jean noticed how dark her best friend looked, was wearing a black dress and everything was black, Bellatrix sat down, so did Jean a couple of minutes later. "whats going on bella?" jean asked worriedly, bellatrix remained silent, she looked down at the baby that was in her arms. "please tell us whats wrong." jean pleads, bellatrix starts to cry and gets some papers out of her bag and hands them to jean and henry. "please just sign these." bellatrix says sadly, jean and henry look at the papers, they have 'adoption papers' at the top of them, henry gets a pen and they both sign the papers, bellatrix stands up, both of them stand up too, bellatrix hands them the baby, them apparates from the house, jean and henry look at the baby, 2 days later we got a letter explaining that she was in trouble and couldnt look after you, then 9 months after that she sent another letter telling us that she wouldnt be sending us another letter, she told us to tell you and that was the last we heard of her." her 'mother' told her, hermione was shocked. "i cant believe that bellatrix lestrange is my mother." hermione sighs. "whats wrong with bellatrix?" her mother asks. "'whats wrong with bellatrix?' what isnt?" hermione says rather angrily. "please dont be angry." hermione says. "im sorry but, bellatrix lestrange is a deatheater, that escaped azkaban and attempted to kill harrys god-father sirius black, harry could have killed her, but he couldnt do it." hermione says her temper rising. "oh my, she would never kill sirius, they were really close." her mother says. "well I looked like she did when she cast the deadliest spell at him, but fortunately he moved." hermione sighs. "well im happy that he is ok, but I do know my best friend." her mother said. "im going to bed, im tired, this is way to much to handle on your 16th birthday, night." hermione said getting up, she hugs her parents and goes to bed, when she gets to her room, she finally lets the tears fall, all of that news had hurt, hermione was the daughter of a deatheater and she hated it, at least, she had no glamour charms, she would always look like she had born to the grangers, hermione was happy about that, hermione eventually cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. The burrow, a secret kiss?

When hermione woke up at 3 in the morning, something didnt feel right, something had either changed or something was wrong, hermione walks over to her mirror, well she looks the same, that was good, hermione walks out of her room, and goes downstairs, she goes into her parents bedroom, they arnt there, she then goes into phoebes room, she wasnt there either, then she went to daniels room, he too was gone, she goes into jodies room, jodie is asleep still, hermione walks over to her little sister and tries to wake her, at first she doesnt wake up and hermione worries, then eventually she wakes, she looks confused. "mi-mi what are you doing in my room?" jodie asks. "i just came to see if you were still here." hermione says. "of course im still here, where are mommy and daddy?" jodie asks. "im not sure, they arent anywhere to be found." hermione says concerned. "of course they are, your just not looking properly." jodie says with a smile, she gets out of her bed and runs out of the room. "jodie!" hermione calls out, she gets off her sisters bed and walks out of her room, her sister comes running up to her. "where are mommy and daddy mi-mi?" jodie asks her, hermione picks her up and hugs her. "im not sure, come on, get changed" hermione tells her sister, she puts her down, her sister runs into her room, hermione goes back to her own room, she packs some of her things from her room, puts them in her bag which had and undetectable-extension charm, gets some food, puts in the bag, she has a shower, then gets changed into a pair of jeans and a normal tee shirt, then some normal shoes, she goes into jodies room, jodie has put on her favourite purple skirts, with striped purple tights, some darker purple shoes, she has also put on a pink tee shirt that has the word 'princess' on it with a crown, then she has put on her purple body warmer, hermione puts some of her sisters things into her back, her family of course all know she is a witch, her sister loves it, but anyway, hermione does up her bag, puts a jacket on and puts her bag back on, she goes downstairs, to where the floo fireplace is, she grabs some floo powder and shouts out 'the burrow' and in a number of seconds, she lands on the carpet of the burrow, she stands up when molly and tonks come into the room, tonks looking dreadful. "hermione?" molly calls out.

Before hermione came: tonks had came round for some 'tea and sympathy' as molly called it, molly and tonks were in the kitchen, tonks sitting on a kitchen stall and molly making tea. "i dont even know how these feeling came to be around." tonks says sipping some tea. "yeah, well when me and arthur met we became friends, then he had the feelings for me, then over time I developed some and we started dating, then after a while we got married, then after that out popped bill, then charlie, then the rest." molly says with a smile on her face. "yeah but me and remus only met about 2 years ago, yeah we are friends, but he doesnt have any feelings for me, well I dont think he does." tonks says sipping some more tea. "yeah, well talk to him about it, trust me nymphadora, it will all work out." molly says, then there is a crash, molly and tonks look at each other, tonks gets off the stall and both her and molly walk into the sitting room, to find hermione getting up from the floor with a girl that looked like she was 6 years old. "hermione?" molly calls.

Back to hermione: she stands up, dusts herself off. "hi mrs weasley, im sorry to barge in here but when I woke up at 3 in the morning my parents, or my brother and sisters were, only my little sister was still there, im so worried." hermione says, she starts to cry, tonks walks over and gives hermione a hug, molly also comes over and gives hermione a rib-breaking hug, hermione smiles at them both. "this is my little sister jodie, she is 6 years old." hermione says kneeling next to her sister, who looks abit nervous, hermione hugs her. "jodie, this is tonks and mrs weasley." hermione says smiling at her sister. "hello jodie, im tonks, nice to meet you." tonks says smiling at the little girl, she kneels down next to her and hold out her hand, jodie shakes it. "cool name." jodie says happily. "thanks." tonks says with a laugh. "im mrs weasley." molly says happily, jodie hands out her hand and molly takes it. "hey hermione I think that you and jodie should get some sleep, it is really early." tonks says, hermione nods and picks up jodie, she goes into the spare bedroom, she takes of her jacket and her bag and gets into the bed, jodie has her own little bed that hermione conjured up, hermione is about to slip into the world of sleep, when jodie pokes her. "whats wrong jodie?" hermione says looking at her little sister. "can I sleep with you mi-mi?" jodie asks, rubbing her eyes, hermione nods, jodie gets into bed with hermione and the fall asleep.

With the rest of the burrow: it is now 12pm everyone is all awake, insept of hermione and jodie, ron is downstairs eating another batch of pancakes, with chocolate on them, he is eating the last one when ginny comes into to have some. "blimey ronald, you've eaten all of them, mom!" ginny moans at her brother, her mother comes in a couple of minutes. "shh you will wake hermione and jodie, whats wrong now ginny." mr weasley says sighing. "rons gone and eaten all of the pancakes." ginny says furiously, mrs weasley looks at ron. "oh ronald, they were for everyone not just you." mrs weasley scolds him. "well im hungry and if they were, then they should have got some." ron says, still chewing the pancakes. "ron!" ginny screams at him. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you will stop shouting right now, I will make a special batch, just for you." mrs weasley says fumingly, ginny nods her head, a couple of minutes later, ginny is enjoying a freshly made batch of pancakes, when she notices hermione standing in the door way with a little girl, hermione is rubbing her eyes. "hermione!" ginny say happily and runs and gives her a hug, which hermione returns. "hey ginny, you alright?" hermione says embracing her best friend. "yeah im fine, what about you." ginny says letting go of hermione. "well im not as tired as I was, would you like to meet my little sister?" hermione says looking down at the little girl. "sure, id love to." ginny says happily. "ginny this is jodie, jodie this ginny weasley, one of my best friends." hermione says proudly, ginny bends down so she can shake her hand, but instead jodie hugs her, ginny hugs back, abit surprised. "hey jodie." ginny says standing back up. "its good to meet you ginny." jodie says, she looks behind ginny at a ginger boy stuffing his face, jodie fins this funny and laughs. ginny and hermione look at ron, who is still stuffing his face, they both laugh as well. "and this is my brother ronald weasley, he likes to be called ron though, ronald here eats all the time, complains that he is hungry all the time, but he is a good brother and a good friend to hermione and harry, he is also useless around the house." ginny says pointing to her brother, ron grunts, ginny slaps him around the head. "oi what was that...hermione." ron says turning from anger to happiness, he hands his hand out to hermione, she shakes it, he also says hello to jodie. "do you want to meet the rest of the weasleys?" ginny asks jodie, jodie nods her head and takes ginnys hand. "hermione why dont you have some breakfast, while I take jodie around the house?" ginny suggests. "ok then, I will meet you back in the room im staying in." hermione says smiling, ginny walk jodie out of the kitchen, to the sitting room, where her oldest brother bill is sitting down. "bill meet jodie, she is hermiones sister." ginny says happily, jodie smiles at bill, which he returns, he shakes her hand, ginny then takes jodie into barn, where charlie and her father are, she introduces them, then she goes by the field, to see fred and george, they were all staying round the burrow for a week, just to see how everyone was, before returning to where live, ginny walks over to the twins. "fred and george meet jodie, she is hermiones sister." ginny says happily. "look freddie, it looks like we have a little hermione here, nice to meet you jodie, im george and this is my brother fred." george says summoning his brother over, fred comes over. "hey little jodie, im fred." fred says holding his hand out, she shakes both of the twins hands, she smiles at the twins. "come on jodie, lets get you some breakfast." ginny says smiling. "we'll take her." george says quickly. "its fine george, im going back in." ginny says surprised by her brothers sensibility. "we can both take her." fred says, they agree on that, both fred and george play with jodie on the way back to the burrow, jodie was laughing the whole time, ginny was confused by her brothers, they seemed really different with jodie, they go into the kitchen, ginny goes upstairs, she sees hermione. "where is jodie?" hermione asks worriedly. "dont worry hermione, fred and george are looking after her." ginny says. "are you crazy!" hermione says making ginny jump. "hermione calm down, they are actually not being stupid or anything, it was weird, they offered to give her breakfast and everything, I though I might pass out from shock." ginny says with a reassuring smile, hermione smiles back, she then goes downstairs, to see fred and george tickling jodie, while she is trying to eat her breakfast. "let her eat." hermione says walking over to jodie, the twin stop tickling her. "sorry hermione." the both say with smirks on their faces. "thanks for getting her some breakfast." hermione says with a smile. "hey hermione, all of the weasleys are going to diagon ally today, do you want to come?" george asks. "no im fine thanks, but if jodie wants to, she can." hermione says. "i wanna go, I wanna go." jodie says happily. "well there is your answer, but please look after her." hermione says. "of course we will hermione." fred says, they them pick up jodie and take her upstairs.

Half an hour later hermione is at the burrow alone, she is sitting in the kitchen, reading while drinking some juice, when an owl tweets, she puts the book down and goes over to the stormy owl, she strokes it, it lets her, she gives it a treat, she also takes the letter, when she sees her name, she notices the writing, in the letter it says:

Dear Darling Hermione.

Hermione, when I heard what as happened, and what I saw only 3 hours later, I tried to write you as fast as I could, only a couple of hours ago did I see your mother and father being taken to the dark lord, I had just come from a meeting with my sister, when I noticed the voice of jean, your adoptive mother and henry, your adopted father, they were screaming, I ran towards the sound of them, to find them being dragged into the room, with the dark lord, I also saw your sister and brother, when I went over to your sister phoebe, she told me that, while you and jodie were asleep, they had been taken from their house, she said they going to kill you, so they sought to protect you, so they took your family, they are trying to kill you because you are friends with harry potter, they are trying to kill the people he loves, in order to destroy him, dont let they hurt, yourself or harry, not even ronald, you have to protect your sister and your friends, im trying to make the dark lord keep your family alive, I hope you are ok, also, your father wants to meet you when you get into hogwarts, he might be abit of shock, to whom he is, I love you always.

Your mother bellatrix lestrange nee black.

PS. you can keep the owl, she is called stormy, hope you take comfort in her and use her wisely.

Hermione put the letter down, tears falling from her eyes, hermione felt really upset now, she was used to the though of her being bellatrix lestranges daughter, but not her parents getting taken away, to be killed, hermione was glad her mother gave her the owl, now she would have 2 pets, stormy and crookshanks, crookshanks was in her room, lying on her bed asleep, hermione put her arm out for stormy to come on, stormy flew over to her shoulder, her little wings fluttering calmly, hermione walks up stairs and places stormy on the side of her bed, she gets on her bed and lets more tears run down her pale skinned cheeks.

A couple of hours later the weasleys plus jodie came back from diagon ally, hermione could hear her little sisters laugh, she smiled, but she still carried on crying, she couldnt help herself, she was too tied, so she let them fall, a couple of minutes later, she hears footsteps enter her room. "hermione there is a letter for you" george weasley said, hermione gasped, 'I had closed it, but I left it on the table' hermione thought to herself.

With George: today had been great, little jodie was having great fun, she had loved george and freds shop, she had gotten some items, that george had given her, they had a great time, then it was time to go back home, jodie didnt want to come back, but george convinced her to come back, when they had got home, george went into the kitchen with fred and jodie, when he saw the letter, he told fred to get jodie some food, while he went upstairs, he grabbed the letter and put it in his pocket, he walks up the stairs, passes his own room, to where hermione's room is, he enters. "hermione there is a letter for you." george said, he hears the gasp.

Back to hermione: she knew he had heard the gasp. "yeah I know." hermione says, more tears pouring from her eyes, george walks over to hermione. "what's up?" george asks, putting his arms around hermione. "nothing, just worried about my parents." hermione lies, she looks george straight into his eyes and is caught in them, his perfect crystal blue eyes, against her chocolate eyes, she sniffs, he wipes her tear stained cheeks, they are lost in each others eyes, they can't help it, this felt special, then suddenly their lips crashed into each others, that kiss was perfect, hermione just wanted to freeze the moment and keep it forever, then it faded as he pulled away, then he walks away, just like that, she was shocked 'did I do something wrong?' hermione asks herself.


	4. what she wanted and ice-cream confusion

A couple of days later hermione felt better, but was confused by the kiss, truth was she wanted more, george had looked like he was avoiding her, whenever she was around, george would walk out, but today, she was going to talk to him, she was annoyed of being avoided, so when she noticed george going into jodie's room, she followed him in, she saw him, he was watching jodie while she was asleep, hermione smiled at him. "you know one day, you will be a great father." hermione says, scaring george, it was silent for a while, then george turned around. "thanks, I don't think so though." george says. "no you will be, I can tell, I mean look at you with jodie, she adores you." hermione says with a smile. "you will make a great mother, I know this sounds inappropriate but I want them kids to be mine." george says blushing bit, hermione also blushes, then their lips crash into each others and they are kissing passionately, george pushes hermione up the wall, thats when their passion becomes steamier, she manges to put her legs around his waist, he carries her to her room, where he lays her on the bed and they are still kissing passionately, things were getting steamier, he was on top of her, her legs now around his legs, they were getting steamier by the second, they stopped kissing, they took their shoes off and went to the top of the bed and carried on kissing, hermione legs once again went around his legs, she started to unbuttoning his top and eventually pulled it off to show his quite toned chest, he then started taking her top off, then her trousers, leaving her in bra and pants, she unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, he took off her bra, then slowly started kissing her from the neck to her bare chest, soon after they made love, hermione could only explain it as pure bliss and she wanted more, only a little bit more, only to satisfy herself, that it was real, so after a couple of hours they did the whole thing again, then once again he left, hermione just left it, she was happy, for now and her room surrounded by the smell of him, she even had the smell of him on herself, he smelt like vanilla, it was a lovely smell, so she fell asleep with his smell, in georges room, he could smell her too, she smelt of flowers, also some chocolate, but not together, it was hints of flowers and mostly coco 'wow she smells amazing' george thought to himself, he too fell asleep with her smell around him, a few weeks later harry had joined them, hermione was happy to have the trio together now, she and george had spoken since and have had more bliss together, but it always ends with him walking away, like it was a mistake, today hermione and harry were going to diagon ally, to get some school things and just some things they wanted, they walked arm in arm. "its good to see you again harry, I missed you when you weren't there." hermione says. "i missed you too, but you know, im happy dumbledore sent me to me to the weasleys, im so sorry about your family, but jodie's lovely to have around, she loves the stories also she likes telling stories of you, she would be a fun witch, I can tell you that." harry says with a smile. "yeah, she is so sweet, I love her so much." hermione says smiling at harry. "you'd be a great mom hermione, you could be jodie's mom, the way you treat her." harry says. "so I have been told." hermione says thinking about george. "you alright hermione?" harry asks with a frown. "yeah im fine." hermione lies, they do all of their school shopping, then they go their separate ways, they agree to meet at the leaky cauldron at 3, hermione does some of her shopping, then goes to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, she has a chocolate, vanilla and caramel sundae, with a wafer, while she has that she also has a vanilla milkshake, she is finishing her sundae when draco malfoy sits down. "you alright granger?" malfoy asks. "why would you care!" hermione says angrily. "ohh touché, look granger, I want to talk, how about we meet tomorrow at 12, be there." draco says, then leaves, leaving hermione confused.


	5. with draco and returning to hogwarts

'What if he now knows that we are cousins, will he hurt me?' hermione though through out the rest of the day and right through the night, all the way to 11, then she goes to fred, who once again is avoiding her, she watches him as he is playing with jodie, wow he loves her so much. "george, over her now." hermione demands happily, george turns around and smiles. "coming hermione dear." george says smiling. "oh very funny, look I want to talk." hermione says smiling back. "ok honey, what do you want?" george says putting his arms around her waist. "us." hermione says quickly. "us?" george says confused. "yes us, I want to know, is there anything between us or are we just having sex for the sake of it?" hermione says sounding rather upset. "hermione if you think we are just having casual sex, then you are most mistaken, we are having much more than that." george says smirking. "what do we have?" hermione asks, pulling away from george, her yellow and white summer dress flying calmly around her knees, it was a lovely dress, it was a halter-neck, she was wearing yellow ballet flats, she looked very summery, george was just staring at her beauty and was taking it all in. "well we have...i'm not sure, but hermione, I need you." george says, for the first time, he was actually admitting that he might have more than friendship feelings for her. "george this has been great, but i'm scared that this is just for fun for you." hermione says looking down. "hermione this isn't just fun for me, this is more than fun, I think I have feelings for you, thats why I need you." george expresses, hermione smiles. "me too." hermione says then they are kissing, the whole time jodie was looking, then suddenly she started to hover over them, so when they looked over to see jodie, she wasn't there, she was flying above them. "jodie are you doing that?" hermione asks her little sister. "yeah I think I am, this is so cool, I think I am a witch." jodie says happily. "wow, my little sister might be a witch." hermione says happily, she looks at george and smiles, she puts her arms around george's neck and kisses him. "can you get down?" hermione asks her. "yeah look." jodie says, then she starts falling slowly, she walks over to hermione and george, they watch as jodie runs off into the house after hugging her sister. "want to come inside?" hermione asks. "with you? Of course." george says with a smile, he then grabs her hand and they walk into the burrow hand in hand, they go up to her room and do what they normally do, but hermione has to leave in 20 minutes, so they just get changed and talk for a bit, then hermione floo's to diagon ally, she goes to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, she looks around for malfoy, but she can't see him, she looks at her watch and sees that he has another 10 minutes until he should be here, then 10 minutes he arrives, he sits down. "so malfoy, what do you want to talk to me about?" hermione asks angrily. "i know that we are somehow related, your a half blood, your mother is a pureblood and your father is a half blood, I know who your father is." malfoy spits out, hermione gasps. "how do you know?" hermione asks still angrily. "your father told me, i'm not sure who your mother is, i'm not going to tell you who your father is either, I just came to tell you that I know, so does my mother, she knows who your mother and father are, but she wants me and you to become friends, as we are related, so I thought why not." malfoy says, hermione is shocked, not only does he and his mother know but now she has to spend time with this jerk. "i would never spend my time with you." hermione says angrily. "well its a bit late for that granger." malfoy says pointing it out. "true, well I guess there is now harm in it now." hermione says and they get up and leave.

Over the next few weeks hermione and draco have been spending time with each other more and more, becoming closer, hermione and george are in a proper relationship, jodie has been tested to see if she was a witch and she is, jodie was so happy and is always doing magic, jodie's magic involves hovering, shields, defensive and pushing, she is getting better at it, harry, ron and hermione spend most of their time, cleaning, talking or studying, hermione is so happy, and one day she is with draco whens he decides to tell him that bellatrix is her mother, they were just sitting down outside a shop talking. "draco, I think I should tell you who my mother is." hermione says suddenly. "erm ok then." draco says. "well my mother is...your aunt bellatrix." hermione says quickly, one minute draco is sitting perfectly, the next he is lying on the bench passed out, hermione finds this so funny, she slaps his face and he soon wakes up and makes his self look like normal. "ok I wasn't expecting that." draco says with a slight smile. "yeah neither was I when, I found out, but I did better than you, I didn't faint." hermione says trying not to laugh, then both of them laugh. "so we are cousins, your going to be shocked when you find out who your father is, I still can't tell you, he told me that he wanted to tell you." draco says with a sad smile. "its fine, I just wanted you to know." hermione says, the hours seemed to pass after that, hermione floo's back to the burrow and her and george do what they normally do, they are the only people that know about them, other than jodie, but jodie won't tell anyone.

As the time passes and the days become more and more faster and before they know it, is the 1st of September, when on the platform, hermione see draco and they share a smile, then george pulls her around the corner. "hermione the past 2 months have been great, I'm so happy that you came to the burrow, I hope your coming to visit me when your allowed to hogsmead but, still I down want you to leave." george says, hermione smiles at him. "george weasley I have had the best 2 months too, but I have to go, I will see you when I can, I have to go now." hermione says smiling. "hermione will you marry me?" george says getting on one knee, with a box open in his hand with a little but beautiful ring in it, hermione gasps, they have been together for 2 months and he is purposing, she was so confused, but she didn't know if she loved him. "yes...oh my gosh yes." hermione without knowing what she was saying, he puts the ring on her finger, then makes it invisible, it was their secret, he hugs her and kisses her, hermione's heart was beating so much, she thought that she was going to have a heartattack, but she didn't care, she was engaged to george weasley, she then has to rush onto the train, she get on it just in time and waves to george until he is completely gone, she sits down, reads a book, she is thinking so much and can't focus on her book, she puts it back, she looks out of the window.

After the 2 hour journey ride on the train and then the 20 minute journey to the castle, she finally feels at home, the feast is just a blur to hermione, she hardly ate anything, after the feast she went straight to bed and fell into a night of happy dreams.

A/n: do you think I went to quickly to get george to purpose to hermione? Please review :)


End file.
